Paint Misbehavin'
The tenth episode of Season 30. Phineas and Ferb have the ultimate paintball gun war! Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz makes an Inator that erases color. Episode Summary It starts out in Downtown Danville. Mario is practicing his invincibility coordination. Don't ask why. Phineas sees all of Mario's colors, and gets an idea. Phineas tells Ferb to grab their old paintball guns. Then, Mario wonders where Perry is as he accidentally runs into a truck for The Amazing Folding Mattress Company, a hot dog vendor, and a fire hydrent. Perry enters his lair through the sewer. Monogram called in sick, so Carl is giving Perry his mission. Carl explains to Perry that Doofenshmirtz has bought millions of containers of black and white paint. He should go to Doof's place and see what he's up to. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are modifiying their paintball guns when Isabella comes over. Luigi asks what she's doing. She responds to Luigi that she's in panic. There are Dry Bones all over her backyard and she wants Phineas and Ferb to deal with them. Phineas tells Ferb to cancel the battle arena. They know what they're gonna do today instead. Meanwhile, in Doofenshmirtz's basement, Doofenshmirtz is bringing up the last containers of black and white paint. Then, out of nowhere, Perry bursts in. He gets trapped in a glass cylinder. Doofenshmirtz brings him upstairs. He presents his Mono-Inator. With his Mono-Inator, he would make the Tri-State Area a colorless place to live. He then plans to make Doofania again. Doofania would be the most colorful place by comparison. Phineas and Ferb rush to Isabella's backyard, where they find a Dry Bones army. Bowser is there, telling them to destroy the place. Phineas wonders what Bowser is doing there. Bowser said he quit plotting with Doofenshmirtz to try and take over the Tri-State Area himself. He didn't need to be working with a former lawn gnome, a Ocelot descendant, and a freak with a fire hydrent in his leg. Then, Phineas and Ferb start blasting away at Bowser. Bowser whistles for an airship. Kamek comes with an airship. Bowser tells his Dry Bones to take care of the kids. The Dry Bones charge toward Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz fires his Mono-Inator. But then, Perry finds a hammer. He smashes it open with a mighty and shocking force. Doofenshmirtz is stunned and he was expecting to get shruken. Then Perry punches Doof right in the cheek. The Mono-Inator hits Isabella's backyard. Where did the Dry Bones go? Ferb shoots what he thinks is a Dry Bones. It reveals to be just Isabella's bow. Isabella wipes the green paint off her bow. Phineas gets an idea. Isabella walks around the yard, then when she spots a Dry Bones, her bow will be right where that Dry Bones is. The Dry Bones are confused about the plan. Meanwhile, Perry destroys the Mono-Inator with a different weapon: a pie. A pie? Oh well. Doofenshmirtz curses Perry the Platypus. At the Garcia-Shapiro backyard, most of the Dry Bones are defeated. There's only one more, but Isabella can't find it. Then, Phineas bumps into it and shoots it. All Dry Bones are gone! Phineas thanks Isabella. Isabella also adds to thank her bow. Then everyone laughs. Songs *''Dry Bones Frenzy (score)'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Phineas: "Aren't you a little colorful to be invincible?" Ferb's Line None. He just laughs Whatcha' Doin Luigi Perry's enterance to lair He goes through the sewer Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's... basement Background Information *The first episode where Mario makes a very short appearance Continuity *The Amazing Folding Mattress Company is seen (Flop Starz) *Monogram is sick (My Fair Goalie) *Doofenshmirtz plans Doofania again (Hail Doofania!) *Bowser mentions Doofenshmirtz being a lawn gnome, being raised by ocelots, and having a hydrent stuck in his leg (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, The Chronicles of Meap, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across he 2nd Dimension, Skiddley Whiffers) Mario Continuity *Paint Misbehavin' is the name of minigame from the following game (Mario Party 8) *When Mario is invincible, the invincibility music is from the following game (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Doofenshmirtz says lightning would shrink him (Mario Kart) *The Dry Bones Frenzy song is Dry Bones' boss theme from the following game (Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of this season *'Ain't Misbehavin': The episode title is based off this song *'Thor': Perry using a hammer with lightning is a refrence off Thor's hammer *'VeggieTales': Perry using pie as a weapon is a refrence off the videos "King George and the Ducky" and "Duke and the Great Pie War," since both of these videos used pies as weapons Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes